Happy Birthday, Haru
by platosplaydoh
Summary: Haru's birthday was today, so I needed to write something for her. Enjoy!


December 5th. A day like any other - albeit unfortunately. For Haru Okumura, this meant being dragged around by her father to various meetings, being forced to even withstand being in the presence of Sugimura, and having to do whatever she could to make the day brighter. No one ever told her to have a happy birthday, not even her own father - or a maid, or worker, or even the people who she knew were paid to talk to her. She used to love her birthday - but now it has become the worst day of her life. Life goes on, even when she wishes it didn't.

 **Happy Birthday, Haru.**

This December 5th was no different. Even with her new friends and exciting developments with becoming a Phantom Thief, they were all far too busy to acknowledge the day. Morning became afternoon, afternoon becoming evening, time passing strangely after successfully stealing Shido's Treasure - moment by moment, the group and their closest supporters waited with bated breath for what would happen by Election Day. Haru got to see all of her friends that day, but realized that no one actually knew it was her birthday. Before she knew it, her chance had fleeted and she would have to more than likely tell them next year. One by one, the group trickled out of Leblanc until it was just Haru and Akira Kurusu, appointed leader of the Phantom Thieves and recent boyfriend.

"May I… stay a little longer?" Haru chimed with timid curiosity.

"Of course. You can stay as long as you'd like - I have the keys to the place, and you're my friend. I trust you won't steal anything."

"After you stole my heart, I think I should at least get some kind of reparations!" Haru giggled with a blush as she sat in a booth, next to her lover.

"Well, Sojiro would notice even if a single bean was missing, probably. I'll have to get you something soon. Besides, it's your birthday, after all. You deserve a present."

"W-wait… y-you knew?"

"Of course."

"But how? I've never told anyone!"

Akira held out his hand and took Haru's into it. She could tell it was time for some sort of story. She looked into his eyes as he began.

"When we were first trying to figure out who you were, I did further digging after we found out - saw your birthday as part of your information. Didn't overstep my boundaries. I promise! My memory is pristine - besides, I would never wanna miss your birthday."

"Aki-kun…" Haru was taken aback, completely flustered. Akira himself was a bit surprised at the nickname, but overcame it with a warm smile. Haru reciprocated this was the ray of sunshine Akira was happily acclimated to.

"So, how about we celebrate your birthday, hm?"

"I would love nothing more. After all, I'm with you…"

The two embarked into the city, eating dinner at the diner near Big Bang Burger - Haru insisted to never step foot into that place when they were together, and Akira obviously obliged - then going into Akihabara, where Akira won Haru a plush she thought cute from a crane game - Akira spent more on it than on the food. While Haru insisted to pay for things with her vast supply of funds, Akira insisted to do so himself - he had his own, after all, and it was her birthday. As evening turned into night, the two found themselves back at Leblanc. Morgana had waited for them to come back, and knew they were up to what he deemed no good.

"It's been a few hours, you two!"

"And?"

"Haru could've been in danger!"

"Mona-chan, don't be silly. You know I can defend myself regardless!"

"See, Morgana? Nothing to worry about."

"Yeah, well… I was worried. About you both."

In unison,

"We know…"

The two brushed the cat and fed him. Akira signaled to him - one they had secretly developed, and it meant that Akira wanted some privacy. Morgana laughed in a scheming manner and crept off out of Leblanc with a quick goodbye.

"Well, that was rather strange… I'm glad he's doing alright, though!"

"Did you have a good day today, Haru?"

Once again, she was stunned. She hadn't really thought about the day, and in all honesty, she had forgotten it was her birthday - because she had actually had a good day, for once. She sat in a booth, allowing a couple tears to flow as she smiled. She held her head in her hands.

"Today was the best birthday of my life… thank you…"

Akira sat down next to her and held her close. Her breathing sharply stopped with surprise, then slowed down in a cathartic release and subsequent emotional comfort. She held him tight in response.

"In fact, this was probably the greatest day of my life."

"You're humoring me."

"Well, maybe it was when I first met you…"

"Haru, stop. My heart can't take it."

The two shared a laugh as they left time march on, now clearly nighttime as they noticed snow beginning to fall outside.

"It's quite beautiful, isn't it? It reminds me of you…"

"I was gonna say the same thing, Haru."

"Oh, now my heart can't take it!" Haru clutched her chest and feigned injury, getting Akira to laugh and play along, as he whisked her up into the air, raising his voice.

"Oh, why! Why have you taken her from me!"

"But, I'm still alive!" Haru giggled and flourished in his arms as he looked down to her face.

"What a joyous day! My life can go on!"

The two smiled, and Akira leaned down to kiss Haru. Once again back to her normal self, she uttered a meek squeak of surprise - blushing heavily, letting her face return to a neutral look of happiness.

"Can I ask you something, Akira…?"

"Anything you'd like."

"Why didn't you tell the others about my birthday? Why did you make a point to find my birthday?"

"I didn't tell the others because I wanted today to be something special. I love you, Haru. I wanted you to have a special day with me and not have to care what anyone else thought about it. I wanted you to have fun, because I know you haven't in a long time. I'm sure… I'm sure when your father was around, your birthdays must've been terrible - especially when Sugimura came into the picture. But, I wanted to break that cycle. After all, we've been breaking so many other things anyways - breaking sorrow is no different."

He took a breath. So did she, in sync with him. As they shared each other's air, a moment passed as they basked in the dim light of the cafe and the beautiful snow pattering outside the window.

"As for the second question… I knew that - as soon as I saw you - I wanted you to be an important part of my life. I love you, Haru Okumura."

As she covered her mouth in surprise, Akira reached into his pocket and pulled out something he had been saving for this day, for a moment like this - a delicately crafted necklace adorned with a shining heart on the end of it. Haru's eyes lit up, her whole being practically glowing - Akira believing it could easily melt the snow outside - as she took it into her hands, frozen with surprise and welling emotions. A tear sputtered off the side of the heart as Haru's grip around the necklace tightened.

"I… I…"

Haru lifted up her hair as she got Akira to put it around her neck himself. She lowered her hair, Akira smiling warmly as he parted it from her face. The moment and the nature of her fluffy hair got her to smile and laugh a bit through her tears - tears of joy, but tears nonetheless. Akira lost himself in her eyes when suddenly she grabbed him by the collar with both of her hands and pulled him in, kissing him with all of her passion, all of her emotion, letting herself finally open up and love the boy she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. It was his turn to be stunned, and he was - blushing furiously as he melted into the kiss, the two slowly wrapping their arms around one another as they locked lips for what had seemed like eternity - and the two were more than content with that.

However, it was getting late. The Monday night felt fleeting, and Akira was filled with an urgent sadness. The two finally separated from lips - arms, however, were a different story, as Haru had no plans of letting go.

"Oh, the time… do you need-"

"There's no school tomorrow. I want to stay the night."

"...O-oh. Um, well, there's not much room up there, and won't someone be obligated to be worried about you?" Dripping with sarcasm, Akira's disdain for those who surrounded Haru was evident.

"Well, you see…"

"Yes…?"

"I had actually called and told them I was spending the night at a friend's, and that they shouldn't worry about my curfew - in fact, Takakura's letting me become completely free anyways, now that I'm 18."

"So, you had planned to do this the whole time - spending time with me, spending the night with me… and I had no idea."

Haru simply responded with a quiet giggle behind her sealed lips.

"Clever girl."

The door reeled open as Morgana burst in - Haru and Akira quickly separated as he flew into the cafe.

"IT'S SO COLD!"

Morgana practically shivered as he collapsed onto the carpet behind the bar.

"Mona-chan, are you okay!"

"Of c-course, it's just so… so c-c-cold…"

"Want your blanket?"

"W-what?"

"Mona-chan has a blanket…?"

Akira smirked as he went upstairs and grabbed a small black blanket, draping it over Morgana. As much as a cat could, he stared daggers at his owner as it was laid upon him, and Haru simply squatted down by him.

"I will… kill you…"

"Maybe someday. For now, rest. Before you become an icicle."

"Yeah, yeah…"

"Aww, how precious!" Haru smiled with closed eyes as she scratched Morgana's head, finally warming up to her knowledge of the keepsake Akira bought for him.

Haru finally stood back up as she walked back from out behind the bar. She leaned to Akira and whispered in his ear.

"Mona-chan won't mind… us, right…? And me being over here to spend the night…? I mean, that makes things quite obvious…"

"If he judges our relationship in any way, I'll throw him right outside."

"A-aki-kun!"

"Just kidding. He won't judge. Besides - I won't let him."

Haru giggled. "Well were you going to at least throw him out with his precious blanket?"

The two shared a laugh as they held hands. Luckily, due to Morgana's size and the fact they were on opposite sides of the bar, their feline friend couldn't see.

"You're sleeping downstairs tonight."

"What? Why?"

"Because you're going to sleep downstairs tonight."

"Okay, fine…"

That was a surprisingly easy outcome and unexpected response - the two had yet to realize that Morgana was completely oblivious to the current situation. The two smiled at one another as Akira locked the door and the two headed upstairs, shutting off the cafe light.

Morgana relaxed himself as he finally tried to get shuteye. However, something was bothering him. Why did he have to sleep downstairs? Why didn't Akira say goodbye to Haru? Why… did he hear two sets of footsteps up Leblanc's stairs…? After a surprising amount of deliberation, it had finally clicked for the cat. He smiled and laughed mischievously under his breath.

 _'You sly devil... have fun, you two.'_

Akira sits on his bed as Haru joins him.

"So, do you want the bed…"

"Akira…"

"And I can take the futon…?"

"Akira…!"

"Yes?"

"What do you believe my answer will be?"

"I don't know. Honestly."

"Take a guess, please!"

"Um… I sleep on the floor?"

"W-we shall sleep t-together!" Haru tried to sound gung-ho, and enthusiastic as she is when she's Noir, but it simply came out as swallowed nervousness. Akira smiled. He knew what the answer was going to be, but he couldn't help teasing his girlfriend.

"Well, I still need to get changed."

"Y-you're right! I'm sorry…"

"No, it's okay. I'll go downstairs."

Akira took his sleeping clothes downstairs to the bathroom to change, spotting his cat grinning at him.

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up."

He changed and went back upstairs, but was halted by Haru's voice.

"O-oh! Just one moment, please!"

He waited at the corner of the stairs for what seemed like multiple moments, at the least. Finally, Haru said he could come up. He reached the top of the stairs and was met with an astonishing sight. Haru stood, trying to pose enthusiastically in her pink nightgown with lacy flourishes on it. She looked utterly beautiful, and he was frozen with shock.

"Ha, gotcha!"

"Y-you got me…"

"To be honest, I have never been seen like this in private. I believe you're worth it, because, you know… and…"

"It's okay, I understand you. It's… an honor, Haru. Honestly."

"Oh, sheesh…"

"I mean it… let's make your birthday unforgettable from now on. Every year."

"I would love nothing more, Akira. You… you mean the world to me. You're my hero."

"I could say the same to you. You are the reason I've been able to keep me going. I cannot thank you enough. Without you, I feel as if my situation would be much, much worse."

"It sounds like you're taking a page out of the Haru Okumura handbook of life!"

The two shared a laugh and a hug, which quickly became a kiss. The two sat on the bed and stared at each other for what seemed like forever. The two watched movies - scary ones, at Haru's request, and the two delighted in taking comfort in each other from whatever monster stalked the screen. After that, Akira told stories about all of the items in his room, Haru noticing a number of them being gifts from her. She admitted to keeping all of his gifts to her in one place to admire. The two played video games, told stories, did anything they could as time passed. Finally, it was nearing midnight. Haru stretched as she yawned. She sit in Akira's lap on the floor and leaned back into him.

"Yes, I do believe this has become the best day of my life…" Haru spoke with a melodic sleepiness in her voice, Akira noting how strangely pleasant it sounded. He brought her into his arms and carried her over to the bed.

"Sounds like we can end the night on a high note, then. I'm glad you had a good day today, Haru."

"I'm glad you did all of this for me. I think I needed this now more than ever. Thank you."

"Thank you, Haru…"

Akira sat her down as he laid beside her. He could see her muscles tightening and contracting - he could tell she was crying.

"Are you okay?"

"I just… can't believe it… it feels like a dream… then again, so does every moment I spend with you…" Haru covered up her emotions with a stifling giggle as she hid herself to the other side of the bed. Driven, Akira let his actions take over - he slid towards her and embraced her from behind.

"Glad it's not a nightmare, at the very least…"

"Y-you're right…"

"Besides, I feel the same way. What did I do to deserve you?"

"I could say the same thing… why…?"

In unison, once again,

"Because you're you, and that's perfect to me."

The two stopped. Akira felt his eyes well up as he spun her around. Tear-soaked smile to tear-soaked smile, the two brought each other close and kissed. The bed felt like it was spinning, along with the cafe, and everything kept spinning for what felt like ages - it finally stopped after they parted. Akira wiped away Haru's tears, as she did the same to him.

"It's 11:58. I never want you to let go, you know that, right?"

"Of course, Haru. I feel the same way."

"Well, even if our arms break, just know that no matter where I am, I'm giving you a biiiiiig hug!"

"I'll keep that in mind. Try to think the same."

"I already have been. You help me in multiple ways, Akira!"

"Aww…"

"I guess you gave me a blanket, too."

"Good to hear."

"11:59. My birthday was great."

"And there's gonna be next year, and the year after that.."

"Mhm! But, I'm content for now…"

"Yeah, it's like an early Christmas…"

"And there's years of this too look forward to… Oh, dear…"

"Something wrong?"

"It's just… I love you, Akira Kurusu."

Haru went in for the kiss.

"I love you too… Haru Okumura…"

They became one. Midnight struck.

It is now December 6th. For the first time in her life, Haru Okumura desired for the yesterday to last longer than it had. Akira Kurusu had done this for her - he had changed her life forever, and she felt she had did the same for him. Eventually, her mind raced more and more as she finally exhausted all of her energy. She brought her forehead to his and they embraced as they slowly fell asleep.

 **Happy Birthday, Haru.**


End file.
